Tattooed Love
by Professor Sage
Summary: When Raine gets sick, who takes care of her? Songfic, Oneshot. Kraine, and a hint of Gesea.


Sage: Now for the long awaited..

Raine: **This Oneshot is dedicated to Heisui. Sage doesn't own Tales of Symphonia as well as the Lion King's Can You Feel The Love Tonight.**

Sage: xx couldn't think of a better song. But hey, it fits!

Kratos: Pft..

Sage: Oh ... with Volt or something.

Volt: ...

Presea: Do not bother us.

Sage: ... ;-; Ahhh! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Raine sighed, happily sinking into the couch, closing her eyes, relaxing. The sun shone brightly through the window as she smiled to herself. Now that her brother was gone for a while, what was she going to do? 

It'd been 1 year since the journey, and Lloyd, and Colette, finally set out on their journey to rid the world of ex-spheres. She didn't know about anyone else, for that matter – except Kratos was in Derris-Kharlan. She'd also gained the ability to cook a bit.

" I could clean.. but, there's nothing to clean.." Raine sighed, looking around. " Reading is out of the question..". She got up. " Maybe.. I should just take a walk...". She walking back to her room and opened her closet, sneezing as dust came from it. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at it, then stared up in horror, shielding herself just in time to be pushed down by clothes. Dazed, she pushed some shirts off her face and sighed, closing her eyes slightly managing to sit up. " ...Genis.. I'll get that boy..".

After having picked up most of the clothes, she figured to take a shower since now, she was pretty dirty...

_Renegade Base..._

" Kratos, why don't you go visit Raine. She's all alone." Yuan said mockingly, his friend glared at him.

" I shouldn't be here, Yuan." He growled, crossing his arms.

" Well, make yourself useful." Yuan shrugged, walking out of the room, Kratos sighed, closing his eyes and disappearing slowly.

_Raine's house..._

Raine finished drying herself off, finally noticing something on her arm. She tilted her head slightly and examined it; her arm was covered in a dark red tattoo like substance with ancient designs.

" Interesting.." She whispered breathlessly, going all giddy before remembering she was only in a towel. Blushing, she fumbled in her closet for her maiden suit, putting it on. A cold sweat broke out and Raine found herself holding her head falling to her knees using one hand to support her, then slowly let the other hand fall, holding herself up from the floor. She dizzily looked up, coughing before noticing her arm was glowing, she gasped, her eyes growing heavy and the world spun fading...

Kratos landed in the all to familiar village of Iselia and wandered to the Sage's house. Knocking on the wooden door and waited, using his angelic senses to pick up soft raspy breathing. Quite surprised, as the door shifted and opened, the mercenary stepped in and shut the door.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings.._

_The world for once, in perfect harmony.._

_With all it's living things..._

He closed his eyes focusing on sound, and followed it to a room, slightly opening the door he peered in, almost gagging when he saw the deadly illness written across Raine's unconscious body. Disgusting as it was, it was also rare, so rare, no one really knew the cure. And people who were cured, said they just spent time with family.

" Family.." Kratos repeated, blanked out from his thoughts, he'd moved Raine to her bed and put a damp cloth on her hot forehead. At the sudden disturb in silence Raine opened her eyes and tried to sit up, Kratos lightly forced her back down. " Don't move.".

" Kratos.. how.. did you get here..?" Raine asked weakly, her voice just above a whisper.

" ...That is not for you to know." Kratos answered, Raine slowly nodded, closing her eyes. He thought she'd fallen asleep but she slowly spoke.

" In the cabinet.. there's a box of herbs.. could you bring it to me, please?" Raine asked, Kratos could tell she was on the edge of consciousness. He got up silently and left the room.

_So many things to tell her,_

_But how to make her see?_

_The truth about my past; impossible.._

_She'd turn away from me.._

As he shuffled through the cabinet, Kratos thought to himself. Could he _really_ tell her he loved her? No.. that would just end up in her getting hurt; something he avoided, not wanting that to happen again. Finally coming across a small leather bound small box, Kratos grabbed it and carried it to Raine's room. She slightly smiled, her dull eyes dancing with a pain – another thing. She couldn't hide what she was feeling.

" Thank you.." Raine whispered faintly, hesitating. " Could.. you help me sit up.." Her pale face sparked with blush.

" ...Very well.." Kratos mumbled, as he helped the healer sit up, she sighed, then chuckled a little.

" Funny.. I'm usually the one tending to others.." She paused, opening the case and shoveled for something. " I guess... it's lucky for me I can do this myself..". She stared at Kratos, he nodded. He seemed to be the only one that didn't mind her ranting.

_He's holding back, he's hiding.._

_But what I can't decide.._

_Why won't he be the king I know he is.._

_The king I see inside..._

" As a healer you should also be aware of not using your strength." Kratos added. Raine sighed taking out a couple leaves, setting them beside her and then holding out the box. Kratos took it and stood up.

" Yes, I know. Could you get me a bowl, fill it up with a little bit of water..." Raine coughed. " And a masher.. please?". Kratos nodded and soon came back with the things Raine asked for, she was trying to keep her eyes open, slightly amusing the mercenary.

" Oh.. your back.." Raine mumbled, barely decipherable. " Could you just mash it up and stir..".

" Raine, go to sleep." Kratos cut her off, leaning over her to get the leaves.

" .. Yes, alright.." She mumbled, before closing her eyes peacefully..

_Little later.._

Kratos sighed, finally finishing the concoction and looked to Raine, who was still sound asleep. She mumbled something and turned over; her marked arm visible. And instead of the mark covering her whole arm, it disappeared elbow and up..

' _Could.. it be love that cures it..?_' Kratos thought, absent mindedly putting the small wooden bowl on the night stand beside her bed and watched her..

_Can you feel, the love tonight.._

_The peace the evening brings.. _

_The world for once; In perfect harmony.._

_With all it's living things.._

_Half an hour later..._

Raine awoke, slowly opening her eyes. Her head has stopped throbbing and she could see clearly. The only thing that didn't leave her was the tight feeling in her chest and the sick puky feeling in her stomach.

" I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Kratos." Raine said firmly, smiling slightly as she sat up and startled the half conscious male.

" ...You didn't." Kratos stated, blinking, then gave her the bowl, she took it.

" Thank you." Raine flinched then slowly put the bowl to her lips and let the thick liquid drizzle down her throat. The feeling in her stomach went away at least for now. She set the bowl on her night stand and looked down, fiddling with her fingers when she noticed the ' tattoo' was fading.

" Raine?" Kratos' voice awoke her from her thoughts, she stared at him. " ..I think I figured out how to take that away..".

Raine nodded, as he explained, then found it hard to meet his gaze, was it that she still had feelings for him?

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look to far..._

_Stealing through,_

_the nights uncertainties.._

_Love is where they are..._

Raine sighed, closing her eyes blushing furiously, finally catching a glimpse at the other figure, he was blushing too. He liked her.

And she would return that.

Kratos got up, leaning over the bed catching, Raine off-guard,and kissed her. The Professor's arm glowed brightly, fading the final bit of the tattoo...

Genis walked in from visiting Presea, and looked around, not seeing his sister. He went down to her room and peeked, screaming, seeing his sister _and_ Kratos, kissing. The two stopped, looking back at him surprised.

" Do what you want I'm staying with Presea for now!" Genis cried, backing away and running off, Raine chuckled, getting up and fixing her hair.

" Thank you Kratos.." She said quietly as she embraced him once more..


End file.
